I Learned to Love You by Tamyalways M version
by ebfiddler
Summary: Not a standalone, but the M-rated version of Chapters 29, 42, and 51 of I Learned to Love You by Tamyalways (translation of Te aprendí a amar). AU. Castle and Beckett are both homicide detectives. When Castle becomes dangerously ill, he must figure out his real priorities. What happens when Beckett finds out that SHE is at the top of his bucket list?
1. Chapter 29

**I Learned to Love You by tamyalways**

 **Translated from Spanish by ebfiddler**

 _translator note: This is not a stand alone story, but Chapter 29 of a much longer fic. Most of the story is T rated and can be found with T-rated fics. A T-rated version of this chapter has already been posted with the regular story. I suggest reading the rest of the story to supply the context for this chapter._

 _(AU. Castle and Beckett are both homicide detectives. When Castle becomes dangerously ill, he must figure out his real priorities. What happens when Beckett finds out that SHE is at the top of his bucket list? The clock is ticking, and love is in the air. Translation of Te aprendí a_ _amar by Tamyalways with author's permission.)_

 **Author note: Well, the key moment has come and I am very happy about it. I wanted to thank you all who have been reading from the beginning and are still not tired of the story ... this chapter is dedicated to all of you who write me comments here as well as those who do it on twitter. You really do make me very happy. And especially today, I want to dedicate this chapter to Guiguita, I believe it's her birthday. Enjoy!**

 **I also want to thank my beta/collaborator because she had such a hand in this chapter, and just for everything …**

 **The characters are not mine ...**

 **Idea from Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 _Content warning: Contains M-rated material. Last chance to turn back and read the T-rated version instead._

* * *

 **Chapter 29**

KATE'S POV

I felt his lips on mine, timidly at first, delicately, with adoration. In every one of his gestures toward me, he behaved the same way, as if he were afraid to hurt me or didn't completely believe that I was really there. And I had thought that such men had disappeared from the face of the earth. It seemed like the men I'd dated had always been somewhat rude, almost gross—but he, despite being one of the strongest people I knew, behaved with great delicacy and extreme care. I felt comfortable and serene in his arms. I couldn't believe that this was happening to me. If you had told me a few months ago that Castle …

But that was not the Castle I now knew. That had been a facade, a mask that this Rick wore in public. This one I liked, the real one. For _this_ one, my heart leapt with joy whenever he was near.

Was I in love? I didn't know if I could call it that—or was this no more than compassion, friendship, sexual tension? The knowledge that he was so in love with me that his highest goals in life centered around me, had made me see him as I saw him now. I didn't know the answer, but I wasn't going to keep questioning myself now; I just wanted to enjoy the moment.

I chose to take the initiative. It was our first time, and although we both felt the same desire, I wanted it to be unforgettable for him. I was going to seduce him, claim my territory, and then let him do whatever he wanted. I sat on his lap and slowly descended toward his lips, which attracted me like a magnet. I devoured his mouth with kisses and heard him sigh. Our tongues danced together in an endless waltz, our bodies responded as the temperature rose, and I began to get rid of the barriers that impeded us.

His strong, warm hands were on my back, moving eagerly, and slowly they unzipped my dress all the way. Then his hand was on my bare skin, tracing unexplored paths. I still had my eyes closed, but then I felt my nipples stiffen with excitement. I looked at Rick and felt a little self-conscious, but his penetrating and serious look showed me how significant this moment was for him.

Slowly he lifted my dress over my head, leaving me in only a small red thong. His eyes, brilliantly bright despite the prevailing darkness, told me this would be one of the most special moments of my life.

"Kate, you're so beautiful." He regarded my bare breasts, making me blush under the intense scrutiny of his bright blue eyes.

"I want to see you, Rick." I attempted to remove the cap. At first he tried to stop me with his hand. "Rick, please, don't you trust me?" I asked trying again.

"Always, as you know. With my life if necessary," he responded, fixing his eyes on mine.

"Then let me," I said, removing the cap tenderly and resuming my kisses.

Gradually I removed his shirt, revealing his strong naked torso. He had lost muscle tone and he was much thinner. The past few weeks had been very bad. He barely ate, and it showed. But despite all that he was handsome. I had never before looked at him in this way, and Rick really was handsome.

I ran my hands over his naked torso and then his back, gathering him to me. I needed that contact, and so did he, for we both gave sighs of pleasure.

We started kissing again, each of us determined to give everything, each intent upon pleasing the other in every possible way. The constant motion of his hands over my body ignited my skin with passion, creating electricity wherever his hands passed.

Despite my initial reservations, I began to feel at ease, wishing for more at every moment, and with a quick motion I reached to attack his pants. I masterfully undid the button with two fingers and lowered the zipper. I could feel his excitement, and despite my bashfulness, I realized that I wanted to see all of him.

I knelt on the blanket and got rid of his pants, then attacked his underpants relentlessly, freeing his erection. I raised my head and our eyes met.

"Disappointed?" he asked fearfully.

"Not at all," I said, and attacked his member with my mouth. He tasted like the best of delicacies. I was never very partial to oral sex, but at that moment, I was enjoying it. Another symptom that the feeling growing inside me was not simply compassion, but an affinity of feeling, perhaps even love. My tongue played with him and I could hear his breathing quicken as he moaned with pleasure again and again.

"Kate, stop, please ..." he whispered between one growl and another.

"Don't you like it?" I asked, abandoning this method of torture for a second.

"Too much ... it will end in nothing if you don't—"

I did stop for a moment, and looked in his eyes. I saw so much desire in them, and could only imagine what mine looked like, because never before had I felt so eager to have sex with someone.

He took up the work when I left off, and slowly removed his hand only to replace it with his tongue, which completely cleaned off my moisture, only to re-moisten it with his mouth. I could see what route he intended and could only breathe heavily in anticipation. He traced the path from my center to my entrance with a breathtaking sweep. I grabbed the blanket hard in order not to cry out. His hands caressed my buttocks, lifting them to increase the contact. Now I understood him: if he didn't stop, I would reach the pinnacle at any time. I was so close that when his tongue entered me, I shattered without warning. It was so much pleasure, it was like a huge explosion inside me, and his tongue, which remained in position, could feel my convulsions. Gently he withdrew and brought his lips to mine, where I received him with rapid breathing.

"Rick, God! How did you hide this gift so long?" I gasped between kisses.

"And you, Miss Beckett? I didn't know that you had such talents either."

We both laughed after sharing these astounding revelations. There was nothing better in the world than compatibility in a partner. I always missed having the ability to laugh and talk with Josh. Yes, we went to bed together, and it wasn't bad. But laughing, or talking, or even sharing our thoughts, never even occurred to us. I was somewhat timid about such things, but doing so with Rick was like talking to a colleague, a lifelong friend. So many times he had seen me at a low point, and we'd share one secret or another during long hours on a stake-out. He wasn't just the guy who drove me crazy, but he was also the friend you could tell anything to. This affinity of feeling in married life was even better. To say whatever you wanted without fear of screwing up or losing face ... that was incomparable to anything I had known before.

When I decided to restart the game, he stopped me and stood up, doing nothing to hide his nudity, nor did I. At that moment I felt completely comfortable with him. He held out his hand and I gave him mine. He helped me up, we gathered up the blanket and our clothing, and retraced our steps back to the house. The pool lights were on and the water called to us enticingly. The sand annoyed us, slithering around in uncomfortable places on our bodies, and I gave him a shove into the water. He gave a shriek, and I joined him, tossing my dress onto the nearest hammock.

The water was startlingly cold, but with the sweltering heat of the day and our bodies still fired by passion, it didn't bother me. It gave me pleasure to see him naked in the liquid element. We closed the distance between us and kissed, then our hands explored, helping to light one another's fires. I realized that he was ready for a new game. I wrapped my legs around his waist in a firm embrace. He looked at me and stopped kissing me.

"Kate, I have no protection here," he informed me in all solemnity.

"Who said you needed it?" I replied, with unceasing smile. I was there because I wanted to be, because I had the desire to be there, not out of pity, not because he was dying. I was there because I wanted to fulfill all his dreams, each and every one of them. Who knew what would be? I knew the chemo had left his swimmers very weak ... but who knows?

"No, I can't make you do that—" I didn't let him continue with his misgivings. I kissed him like there was no tomorrow, as if with that kiss I could tell him I was ready for anything. I did not want to try to give a name to my feelings, I didn't know whether to call it pity, compassion, love, passion, friendship or sorrow …

After a few more moments during which our tongues danced together, I helped guide little Ricky along the right path. Once he was inside me, I felt him sigh and moan. He began moving in a very leisurely way. The water assisted our motions, and it was all very relaxing. My body desired more of him, and his movements produce a special tingle inside me. He never stopped looking at me. His eyes told me just how special this was for him.

I wasn't going to last long, but neither would he. He increased his motions, and after a grunt I squeezed hard on his buttocks and stopped the movement ... right there, I felt him spill inside me. He began to move just a little more, stimulating my second climax.

My contractions reanimated him, and he began to move again immediately, which resulted in another climax even more intense than the previous one, which swept me away entirely. I felt the thrill of electricity down to my toes, and he did the same, as my tremors drove him again to reach the maximum pleasure. It was a rare achievement, full of groans, sighs, and the occasional cry.

"God Kate! What was that?" he gasped, still breathing rapidly.

"I don't even know!" I replied, laughing even as I struggled to draw in a deep breath.

"I've never—" It seemed like he was trying to explain, but I didn't let him ... I just pulled him to my lips and kissed him intensely. It was something magical. I don't know if it was the water, the situation, our excitement ... but it was a fabulous experience.

When we recovered, we got out of the water, a bit wrinkled now.

"Come on, you'll catch cold," I said as I covered him with a towel that was left out there from the afternoon.

"I'm anything but cold now. I need to rest though ... my legs are shaking," he said as he dried me off a little.

I sat in the hammock and he sat beside me. He looked at me from the corners of his eyes. My nipples were still pebbled from the feeling of the water and the gentle breeze that moved along the beach. He passed the towel around my back and hugged me with it.

It was such a special feeling, this affinity, this moment of tenderness, those blue eyes that looked brilliant in the dark with reflection from the water. That moment will stay in my memory forever. Because I had never felt so good and so special for someone. I could almost say I had never felt so loved by anyone.

Without words, we understood that this embrace had made this a real marriage. I could say now with certainty that I had married the right man.

He kissed me very gently, just a gentle touch, but it became more intense by the moment. I could never have enough of him. When we stopped for breath, he stood up and led me by the hand into our room, and there between caresses, by the dim light of a candle just inside the door, he dried me off, then lifted me up into the air and deposited me on the waiting bed. He lay down beside me, and I saw his tired eyes.

"Rick, I'm fine, let's sleep ... come on ... it's late."

"Please, Kate, no, not now, I don't care if I die tonight ... as long as I can have you one more time," his voice was low, and I didn't know if it was to give more intimacy to the moment, or if it signified just how tired he was.

"But you're exhausted. Let's rest. In a little while, if you feel like doing it again …" I said supporting myself on my hand in order to see him better. "I don't want you to exhaust yourself."

"Please ..." he insisted. And I didn't want to refuse. This was his to ask, and if he needed me, I was happy to oblige.

I let his lips follow his hands over my body and I instantly felt ready again. He awoke the passion again and again with his lips. They were so soft, knew so well which path to take, and in a few seconds I had forgotten his weariness and anything else except for the way my hair stood on end from his ministrations.

We indulged in a deep kiss, so much so that I didn't even realize that Rick had turned us so that I lay beneath him. I began to feel his lips moving down my body, first his jaw descending down my neck to find my pulse point, beating strongly with the passion he stirred in me, to arrive at my chest, where he gave my breasts the necessary attention to make me cry out with pleasure. I needed him so much that I could not help but beg ...

"Rick, please ... I need you."

Rick raised his head, focusing on my face, and I saw a smile of pleasure, pride and true happiness on his face. He continued down my body, making me sigh over the wonderful sensations he created with his mouth, his tongue, his lips, his teeth. He was driving me completely crazy. I kept moving beneath him, already at the point of orgasm, and he hadn't even touched me in the place I needed most.

He played his tongue over my navel, as his fingers passed lightly over my lower lips, collecting the moisture there. He brought his fingers to his mouth.

"You're wet again, my love ..."

"I need you, Rick."

"Your wish is my command," he said as he sat back, and I settled over him.

The first touch of our intimate centers had us both sighing. I let myself fall gently onto his erection, penetrating me to the bottom in one stroke drawing a loud groan from both of us. We stayed like that until I started to move, slowly at first and then faster and faster, driven by the need for release and my body's anticipation. Suddenly I felt Rick's hand on my waist slowing down my movements.

"Slowly Kate, let it last a little longer. I'm really enjoying the view," he said smiling at me, and I returned his smile timidly.

We began to move again and I felt Rick change the angle of his movements, allowing for deeper penetration, making me moan with pleasure. We started to move in unison, as if we were one body, each thrust more and more rapid, until I felt my body tense up, I felt his hand on my center while at the same time his mouth bit gently on my earlobe, and then I arrived again at the critical peak.

"Oh my God, Rick!" I shouted as the tension released, and the pleasure ran through every pore of my being.

This time Rick gave me no respite. He continued pumping hard and fast, extending my climax past boundaries I never thought I could attain. My body ignited with pleasure, trembled from his touch and strong thrusts, until he too reached his culmination, sending us both over the edge again.

Castle finished above me, collapsing after the grand effort. I stroked his back slowly as he caught his breath. Gradually he showed signs of recovery. I felt his lips on my neck. He propped himself up on his elbow and gazed at me adoringly.

"That was amazing," he said kissing me, and why deny it? Because undoubtedly for me it had also been a great night. A great night sexually, but also in terms of my feelings, because I could not deny it. I loved him. I was in love with him.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **Sorry if there are any mistakes, but there was little time to correct. Thank you again. Let me tell you that now I have all the time in the world to focus on the story. I'll be giving some thought to the finale that I have mind. I know I said I was going to take a break after this, but my resolution has failed me already, and I'm already thinking of new stories. I want to ask a question, what is your opinion (for the next story I have in mind)—which of Beckett's exes do you like the least? Don't get too excited, it's not because I'm going to break up Caskett, but it's important for the story…**

 **Thank you all and have a good week, see you on Friday XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**

 _translator: For the rest of the story, see I Learned to Love You by tamyalways, under T rated fics._


	2. Chapter 42

**I Learned to Love You by Tamyalways**

 **Translated from Spanish by ebfiddler**

 _translator note: This is not a stand alone story, but Chapter 42 of a much longer fic. Most of the story is T rated and can be found with T-rated fics. A T-rated version of this chapter has already been posted with the regular story. I suggest reading the rest of the story to supply the context for this chapter._

 _(AU. Castle and Beckett are both homicide detectives. Whe Castle becomes dangerously ill, he must figure out his real priorities. What happens when Beckett finds out that SHE is at the top of his bucket list? The clock is ticking, and love is in the air. Translation of Te aprendí a a mar by Tamyalways with author's permission.)_

 **Author note: Good morning. As I told you, this week you'll see things more relaxed as regards the drama. There will be more good times alternating with drama, so take advantage of it. Because what remains of this story includes some very, very hard times. Well, thank you all for your comments, and I'm warning you that this chapter is M :)**

 **The characters are not mine ...**

 **Idea from Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

 _Content warning: Contains M-rated material. For T-rated version, see the same story under its T-rated listing._

* * *

 **Chapter 42**

KATE'S POV

Again the door opened, the door of the room I had been allotted after fainting. I was already feeling better. All I needed was to put my feet up, get a few hours' sound sleep, and eat something. Both Alex and Lanie exaggerated and made such a big fuss over my being a little bit tired. Rick entered with a smile that lit up his entire face—even transformed it, it was so radiant. He walked slowly to my bed and lay down beside me, kissed me gently and declared, "Success!" He smiled like the cat that got the cream.

"Success?"

"We have a couple of hours alone, just for us. Nobody is going to bother us," he whispered in my ear, at the same time nibbling on the earlobe. Just that little bit of contact was enough to make my blood sing.

"How—?"

"Doesn't matter. What matters is that I've succeeded."

"You told them that—"

"I didn't even have to—" he chuckled.

"Oh god! This is so embarrassing! I won't be able to look your mother in the face, or Alex either, for the rest of my life. How embarrassing! You shouldn't have done that. What are they going to think of us?" I exclaimed, and Rick began to laugh at my discomfiture. "Hey!" I protested, slapping his chest.

"I like it when you blush, when you're embarrassed. That color suits you so well, makes your face so becoming. But you know what I really like?" he continued, attacking my neck and making me sigh, "I especially like when you forget everything else, when you focus on you and me, together. Not thinking, just enjoying the moment."

I kissed him hard, pulling him toward me. I needed him, needed to feel him as close as possible. I wanted to take off his clothes, to make myself his. My whole body was crying for him.

"God Kate! I want to kiss you a thousand times," he declared, settling down to the task. It was something special, this harmony we had. I don't know how, but he knew exactly where caress, where to put his lips, to make me enjoy and feel our union.

I felt him descend down my stomach, dropping kisses in every zone, never breaking his gaze into my eyes, watching me enjoy the sensations his caresses produced in me. While I, in those eyes so blue, I saw everything that he felt as he gave me pleasure. I felt so loved, wanted, safe, alive.

Little by little I was left with no more clothing, while he still wore his hospital gown and underpants. He went down at the spot where I needed him most, placing kisses there, too, as well as tiny bites that provoked sighs of need. I wanted to speed things up a bit, end the torture, and put my hand on his head to direct him to where I needed it most, and I could feel his smile over my most intimate parts. That provided just the special kind of touch that I needed to bring me to climax, but this was just the beginning. He began to move his mouth up to my center, making me jump at the unexpected intrusion of two fingers in my channel. He began to move them quickly, while never releasing the suction on my nub. An inner jolt began to fire through my whole body. It was the best climax I'd had in my life. It was impossible to avoid a groan of pleasure while his name fell from my lips in a sigh.

I felt him move back up my body, kissing every part wherever he went. When he got to my chest he gave it an extra portion of caresses on each side, making me moan again. Slowly, slowly, he climbed upwards toward my neck, and there he stayed, kissing, licking and nibbling my neck with just the right amount of tiny bites. I would certainly carry the marks for a few days, I mused as I enjoyed the sensation. Slowly he drew his mouth away, much to my displeasure. Just feeling his warm breath made me shudder.

"I love you," he breathed, and I could no longer resist the temptation. It was my turn to let him know what a woman in love could do.

In a wild manner, I stripped him of his hospital gown and underpants. When he was fully exposed, I got to thinking about Little Ricky and his shyness the first night we slept together, which made me smile.

"What are you laughing about now?" he wondered, seeing me smiling.

"I think that Little Ricky knows me now. He's not as shy as the first time," I remarked, making us both laugh.

"Now he won't miss an opportunity to say hello," he told me, smiling broadly.

I arranged myself over him and leaned over, and Little Ricky demonstrated his joy at seeing me. He was ready for me, so my mouth and my tongue had a long conversation with him. I heard Rick's sighs and rapid breathing, and that heated me up, too. I could see how his body responded to me, and this excited me as much—or even more—as when he took me.

Listening to his panting, I recognized that this could not last much longer, so I lay beside him and brought our bodies together. Immediately I found my husband stuck to my back and with his erection at the point of entrance. When he took me from behind, I could feel his entire length and that caused me a sublime pleasure.

"Oh God!" I sighed as I felt him fill me completely. We lay still for a moment, just appreciating the sensation. Trying to make that moment of passion, desire, and love last.

Gradually I began to move slowly, as did he. I needed it so much. I loved him and wanted him so badly. I didn't want to lose myself in all this passion that was consuming us, but the thought flickered across my mind that this might be the last time we could make love, and I felt some furtive tears roll down my face; I was powerless to stop them.

"Kate … am I hurting you?" he asked with concern.

"Don't stop!" I practically shouted at him, moving faster, drawing a loud groan from his lips.

"But, Kate—"

"Don't stop ... never stop ... I love you," I gasped, and kissed him. I wanted this time to be eternal, I wanted it never to end, but above all I wanted it to be special, I wanted it to be completely magical.

Rick held me tightly against his chest, while he too, joined in this dance that drove us both wild, that was taking us to the height of the overflowing passion. I felt him accelerate his efforts, driven by the need to reach completion, as if he couldn't take it anymore.

I joined in the movement, augmenting his movements and shifting to deepen the penetration. I felt like I was boiling over, I was so near the end. I didn't know if I could hold on until he reached his peak. My skin felt sticky against his, heated from the sheer amount of pleasure that he was generating in me.

I felt a kind of electric jolt running through my body again. I knew he was nearing the precipice. We increased the pace a little and when I felt Rick's hand play lightly on my center, I fell hard, vanquished by the passion that ran through my body, arriving at my second release. He was right, certainly tonight was going to be magnificent.

I had not yet recovered, when he changed our positions. Now I lay on on the bed, and I could feel his member still hard inside me, and barely had I assimilated that fact than he returned to thrusting, harder, much deeper, extending my ecstasy to the point that I could scarcely take it anymore. I was so highly excited and sensitive that the slightest touch would make me explode. He increased the pace in more controlled manner. His skin was gleaming with sweat, his pupils dark and dilated, never breaking eye contact, his breathing rapid, so I wrapped my legs around his waist, deepening the penetration, and after only two or three more movements, he filled me with his seed. I watched him close his eyes tightly as he whispered my name. I liked that so much that I exploded into a new climax that consumed me completely.

Rick fell exhausted on me, still placing slow kisses on my shoulder and tickling my neck. He was still inside me, and I didn't want him to disconnect from my body, not yet. I wanted to stay this way for a little while longer, embracing, feeling it together.

Rick raised his head, and we lay there for a few seconds, regarding one another with smiling faces. Rick tried to roll off me, but I prevented him by embracing him again fiercely against my chest.

"Rick, don't get up."

"But ... I'm crushing you."

"I need to feel you a little more, don't move."

"We don't have much time before—"

"I don't care ... stay here with me."

"Mmm ... you know, this was so much better than my fantasy," he said, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah?"

"The only thing is that, in my fantasy, you were wearing a nurse's uniform."

"Aha. Well of course, that didn't happen."

"Doesn't matter. You're the best nurse I could ever imagine. And definitely the hottest," he said kissing my neck, and I couldn't help moaning because my body was still so sensitive.

"Rick, you know what?" I mused.

"Mmm ..." he purred in my ear. I could feel his weight on me, and could tell he was relaxed, calm—and at the same time, worn out by all the exercise.

"At the precinct you were always boasting to the guys about your Saturday night hook-ups."

"Kate, you won't be jealous now?"

"It doesn't matter what you used to do. You're all mine now," I laughed. "I'm not jealous. I just wanted to ask if they were the ones who taught you all the techniques you used with me today."

"No, Kate, the things I told the boys were tales of my youthful indiscretions. Since I met you, I never had eyes for anyone else."

I kept silent, thinking. I couldn't believe what he'd just confessed. For two years he hadn't slept with a woman?

"Come on. I was with Josh, you know. I can't believe that it's been that long since you—"

"Well, okay, there were some women. I'm not a saint, I had my needs. But for the last year ... I'd go out with women, but in the end ... I couldn't do it. I thought about you all the time, Kate," he admitted, breaking eye contact and stretching out next to me.

"But—" It was incredible. I never would have thought he'd had such feelings for me.

"I know you were with Josh, and it hurt, but there wasn't anything I could do to stop it. You didn't know my feelings. I was nothing more than your partner and your second-string. Other than pester you and make you lose patience, there wasn't much more I could do. So I settled for that."

I drew closer to him. He seemed more distant now, despite the togetherness we had just achieved only a moment ago. Now, by asking a simple question, I was guilty of having made him recall that not long ago I had been with another man. But it made me think about something ... and I told him openly, as I rested on his chest. I brought my lips to his mouth.

"Well, I also have something to confess," I told him, leaving a soft kiss on his lips, those lips that still tasted of me.

"It doesn't matter, Kate, we're together now. You're with me ... and that's enough. Really, don't worry about it," he said, in an attempt to forestall the bad feeling my question had provoked.

"Seriously ... let me continue." I captured his attention, and he gave me his full attention, waiting for my confession.

"If you want to."

"This is the first time I've felt an orgasm like this. I never had more than two together, and certainly never two such intense ones. But I've never, ever had three of such magnitude. You're a champion. Despite everything, you've achieved what no man has achieved before," and I saw his serious face transform into a smile. "You have my word as police officer," I said raising my right hand the way we did when we swore to observe, uphold, and enforce the law in the Academy. He knew that was sacred to me, just as it was for him.

He returned my kiss and said, "Do you think we have time for another round?"

"I don't think so."

"Well ... really, I wouldn't mind a quickie."

"With you I don't want quickies. I want it to last a long, long time, Rick." He looked at me, with a strange look in his eyes, but with a smile on his face.

"I would love to be able to make love with you for hours and hours, Kate. This is the best thing that ever happened to me. You know that for me this is not just sex, right?"

"I know," I replied, and I kissed him again.

He had been about to break the magic, but I got it back.

No matter what, I held onto the confession that over the last year, he was unable to have sex with any other woman, because he was in love with me. That would be something I would carry in my heart for as long as I lived, because this love—his love—was unique and special.

TO BE CONTINUED…

* * *

 **Thank you all for keeping reading, and I hope this week's chapters will be to your liking.**

 **See you tomorrow with a new chapter.**

 **I hope you will comment XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**

 _translator: For the rest of the story, see I Learned to Love You by Tamyalways, under T rated fics._


	3. Chapter 51

**I Learned to Love You by Tamyalways**

 **Translated from Spanish by ebfiddler**

 _translator note: This is not a stand alone story, but Chapter 51 of a much longer fic. Most of the story is T rated and can be found with T-rated fics. A T-rated version of this chapter has already been posted with the regular story. I suggest reading the rest of the story to supply the context for this chapter._

 _(AU. Castle and Beckett are both homicide detectives. When Castle becomes dangerously ill, he must figure out his real priorities. What happens when Beckett finds out that SHE is at the top of his bucket list? The clock is ticking, and love is in the air. Translation of Te aprendí a amar by Tamyalways with author's permission.)_

 **Author note: Good morning everyone! This chapter is to thank all those who have enthusiastically followed the story, for immersing yourselves in it, despite how much you've had to put up with, haha. Well, many of you at the time told me that this place was appropriate for their first time, but it wasn't possible then ... and others asked me to have them come back—and so, well, here they are again ;)**

 **I give you this chapter with never-ending thanks. This fic has been very special to me and to all who have participated in the making of it. THANK YOU.**

 **The characters are not mine …**

 **Idea from Lizcecilia6CECIFILLION**

* * *

 **Chapter 51**

RICK'S POV

I'd been out of the hospital now for quite a few days, enjoying life, love … and my wife. And now I couldn't my tear gaze away as she stood there in our special place—at the waterfall where Kate finally decided to give me everything, and where I promised to make her happy—where I promised, in a way, that I would do everything I could to deserve her love, to deserve that gift. And now a few months later here we were back again, both of us happy, and awaiting the arrival of our little one.

"Stop staring, and come with me," Kate said, biting her lip, because she knew what it did to me.

I removed my shirt and stepped into the water, which was the perfect temperature. I waded over to her and put my arms around her waist and began kissing her neck with love—with all my love.

"Do you remember the last time we were here?" I asked while kissing her.

"Of course I remember—you rejected me." She made such a face, that it made me laugh. "Yeah, and of course you're laughing about it."

"But in the end, wasn't it worth the wait?"

"Yes, although it left me wanting. I wanted you to make love to me right here," she whispered in my ear, and I was overcome with need. She could draw that passion from me with no more than a glance.

"I can remedy that."

"Don't believe you," she teased.

"Tell me what you want, Kate."

"I want you to kiss me," she said, and the words were scarcely out of her mouth when my lips descended on hers possessively, and I drew her to me without stopping to breathe. I could feel her skin shiver on contact. Slowly I withdrew my lips, leaving us glued together front to front.

"And what else do you want, Kate?"

"I want you to touch me, I want to feel you completely, Rick," she sighed.

I ran kisses gently down her neck. Meanwhile my hands began a braille investigation of her form—there was no need to look. I knew her body completely, every freckle, every birthmark, every scar, all those things that made her perfect, and that showed me she was real ... as real as life itself.

I unfastened the top of her bikini, not without some difficulty, which made her laugh. As soon as I could manage it, I took hold of her waist and lifted her up, and she immediately encircled me with her endlessly long legs. I kissed down her neck, lower and lower until I reached her breasts, nibbling on one point while stimulating the other with my hand. I could feel Kate pulling my hair—yes, I had _hair—_ and I could not help but smile into her skin. We both were in such dire need of each other, and I knew that no matter how much time passed, it was always going to be this way—we would always be desperate for one another. We'd never stop feeling this way, every time it was extraordinary ... it was like a real dream from which I never wanted to wake up.

I felt Kate's hands running down my back, drawing me closer to her. My erection began to throb with the need to be inside her already. I could not withstand any more delay, and lowered her slowly into the water. My hands crept down from her waist to her bikini bottoms, which I slowly lowered and removed from her lovely legs. I replaced my hand on her back, pulling her toward me as I kissed her once more—her kisses were completely addictive. I began to caress her, running my hand over her legs, which opened so that I could touch where she needed it most. With no further delay, I placed a finger in her entrance while my hand brushed over her sensitive nub, and I felt Kate's immediate reaction, her teeth on my shoulder, trying to maintain the position.

I returned to attack her lips, at the same time as I felt her hand insinuate itself into my bathing suit. She caressed me with her chilly hands, making me shiver with pure pleasure.

"Rick, I need you," she said, devouring me with her eyes. Her eyes were windows to her soul, telling me everything I needed to know…her eyes which always gave me confidence when I was afraid, or when I needed to be reminded that this was real, not a dream.

I quickly lowered my bathing suit, freeing myself. I took hold of her fine backside, lifting her up, and immediately felt her long legs wrap around me. I kissed her ardently, continuing to stroke her back, her thighs. The only sound was of falling water and our soft moans. I felt the cool water on my back in contrast to the warmth of her body embracing mine.

I couldn't wait, I needed her so much, so I grasped my erection and eased it into position at her entrance. Our sexes rubbed against each other, making us unlock our lips in search of a breath of air. We locked eyes, and I thrust just enough to achieve complete penetration.

We remained still that way, quiet, watching, saying everything in our silence. I brought my lips to hers, uniting them this time softly, in a kiss of love. Her arms draped around my neck, deepening the kiss. When our lips parted, there was no need to say a thing; we both began to move at the same moment, with great intensity. We needed each other so much, it was as if our bodies caught flame the moment they came into contact.

We moved together in rhythm, caressing and kissing the whole time. I could tell that Kate was nearly there when her nails clawed at my back, and I increased the speed of my thrusts. I placed my hands beneath her buttocks, lowered them further until I felt them fill with her moisture. I pressed my fingers as firmly as I could, and felt her shudder as her orgasm arrived, her walls closing around my erection.

I lowered her feet to the bottom of the pool, slipping out of her, but still holding her to keep her steady on her feet. I couldn't help smiling with pride to see how difficult it was for her to maintain her balance.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Look at you," I said, containing my laughter.

"It's your fault, stupid."

"I know. And I love it," I said kissing her heartily. I did not let go for quite a while, continuing to kiss her, until I began to feel her stroking my erection, delicately but with determination, making me rise up again. "Kate," I protested.

"What? You can't stand for me to touch you?" she laughed in my ear.

I grabbed her firmly by the waist and turned her, drawing myself up to her from behind, and I started nibbling on her shoulder, making her sigh. Gripping her waist with some force, I pulled her towards me, driving my erection towards the base of her spinal column. I heard her sigh and I couldn't contain myself any longer, but bent her over and penetrated her suddenly from behind, surprising her. I didn't pause to let her adjust, simply continued hard and relentlessly. I knew I was very close to climax, but I wanted her to come with me. Over and over, I stroked her breasts, her back, kissed her neck, and finally pressed her most sensitive spot, rather vehemently. She was very close—I could feel her heart pounding, I felt her walls closing around me, and I couldn't last.

"Kate ... God ..."

"Do it, Rick ... let go." And she didn't need to say another word, a pair of thrusts and I reached climax. I immediately felt her come as well, holding her breath. I held my position as well as I could, and stood bearing Kate's weight.

We stayed that way for a long time, recovering, and when we did, I turned her round and gave her a long slow kiss on the lips, savoring her.

"That was incredible," she whispered.

"I knew it would be," I smiled proudly.

"Smartass! Let's get some rest," she said, collecting our bathing suits and wading over to the blanket we had laid out on the bank.

She lay down and I joined her. I rested on one elbow, watching her. I regarded her figure, and it suddenly hit me how it would change in the coming months. I couldn't help it, I placed my hand gently on her stomach.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked, surprised.

"It's just ... when will I be able to feel the baby?"

"Rick, it's too early."

"I know, but I can't wait ... to hold him—or her—in my arms ... to hold you both."

"Me too," she said, also raising herself on her elbow so that we were eye to eye. Kate gently touched my face, my eyes fluttering closed from all the sensations she made me feel.

"I love you."

"Me too. This is so incredible, like it's a dream—or something I wrote in the novel. I couldn't have imagined anything better. There's no doubt, truth is stranger than fiction. I love you so much ... I feel so good ... so happy ... I can hardly believe it."

"Believe it—it's all real."

"I know it—your eyes tell me it is, every day."

"You know what? I'm sure you're going to be an amazing father ... the best."

"I don't know, but one thing I'm sure of—I'm the luckiest guy in the world, and you are the love of my life ... and the best possible mother of my children."

"I'm looking forward to all of it ... even though there'll be so many changes."

"Yes ... but we'll be doing it together, and that's what counts."

"You know, I always thought about what life would be like, to be with the love of my life ... to have children, but ... you're right, reality is better than all my dreams."

"You've always been my dream, Kate."

"When all this happened, when you asked me to marry you ... I was afraid, very afraid. I cared about you, I admired you ... but gradually I got to know you, and I certainly learned all about you. I learned what love really is ... and really, in the end, there was no way I couldn't fall in love you. I love you so much."

"Not as much as I love you."

"Don't make it a competition."

"That's true, you always win everything ... but this case, I win," I said pushing her over and rolling myself on top of her, kissing her gently and making her laugh. "It makes me happy to see you happy. It makes me happy to see you smile. Your smile, Kate ... your smile is what fills me with life."

"I love you."

"And I love you ... always."

 **TO BE CONTINUED…**

* * *

 **Yes, there is still one chapter, an epilogue, that I hope will leave you with a good feeling after so much suffering and drama. Thank you today and always for reading and following this story, you all have made it a great experience.**

 **Also thank you for supporting my new story, it never stops surprising me. I just hope that this story gives me half as many good moments and joys as this one has given me, but hopefully with half the work and half the head-spinning, haha. Really thank you very much.**

 **That's it, goodbye until tomorrow. I hope you enjoy XXOO**

 **Twitter: tamyalways**

 _translator: For the rest of the story, see I Learned to Love You by Tamyalways, under T rated fics._


End file.
